MiniAventuras de los Three Lights
by Ro-Rowen-Darkholme
Summary: Historias cortitas de las aventuras y desventuras de nuestro grupo musical sailormoonesco favorito.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes usados son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y son usados sin afán de lucro, solo por diversión.

**Mini-Aventuras de los Three Lights**

**Capítulo 1: Estudio al amanecer**

- ¡Quiero dormir o !

- No.

- ¡Quieeeeeeeeeeeeeeero o !

- Que no, he dicho

- Te odio ¬¬.

- El odio no te conseguirá una buena calificación mañana, Yaten.

- Es injusto¿por qué tengo que estudiar algo tan estúpido como historia¡Ni que me importara cómo vivió gente que ni siquiera es del planeta donde nací!

- Ése no es el punto, aprender historia es parte del desarrollo cultural que uno debe tener, además, aprende de Seiya que ni se está quejando.

- ¿Ves, enano?, sigue mi ejemplo P.

- Claro, si tienes el manga de Saint Seiya escondido dentro del libro ¬¬.

- ¡¿Qué cosa¡¿Cómo osas difamarme….?!

- Dame el manga, Seiya.

- Pero, pero, Taiki, es mentira, lo juro ToT…

- Que me lo des -.-.

- Maldito seas, pitufo plateado ¬¬.

- P, Si yo me quedo despierto estudiando, tú también.

- No sé de qué se quejan, ustedes tienen la culpa de que se les amontonen las cosas, si paran perdiendo el tiempo….

- Ya, ya, ahórrate el sermón, y mejor explícanos qué diablos es la revolución francesa y por qué tengo que aprendérmela si vivimos en Japón y no en Francia –o-.

- Esa parte yo ya la estudié –o-.

- Bien hecho, Seiya, me alegra que por lo menos hayas aprendido algo.

- Pregúntale cómo lo hizo ¬¬.

- ¿Acaso no estudió?

- Moretón de piso, quieres malograrme la noche¿no es así?

- Seiya…

- Pero, Taiki¡te juro que lo sé¡Todo fue por culpa de María Antonieta, que le puso los cuernos al rey con el conde Fersen!

- Bueno, sí, pero…

- ¡Y luego la pobre Oscar tuvo que morir en batalla ToT!

- Claro, pero…¿Oscar? o.O

- Sí, pues, y también André murió u.u¡justo cuando iban a ser felices como perdices!

- ¿Te aprendiste la revolución francesa viendo Lady Oscar? -.-0.

- Pero no me quedé solo con eso, o.ó, también revisé otra información.

- Me alegra…

- Me vi también la película en personas y Shoujo Kakumei Utena, que me dijeron que se le parecía mucho.

- -.-0000 ….

- ¡¿Ves¡Y luego me dices que siga su ejemplo¡Su ejemplo de estupidez, será!

- Oye, Tarzán de césped, tranquilízate ¬¬, por lo menos yo hice un esfuerzo de estudiar.

- ¡Qué estudiar ni qué nada¡si lo hiciste para pasar tiempo con Serena!

- No veo qué tenga de malo combinar placer con saber –o-¡chispas, hasta rima! non.

- ¿Ves, Taiki¡Ya le pasaron el virus de la imbecilidad¡Yo siempre se los advertí pero nadie me hizo caso!

- Se van a poner a estudiar o qué u.u.

- ¿Por qué mejor no nos ponemos a ver el History Channel?, ahí siempre pasan cosas de historia.

- Obvio, porque es un canal de historia, baka ¬¬.

- Solo era una sugerencia ¬¬.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que justo van a pasar un programa sobre la revolución francesa a esta hora?.

_- Y ahora, "La revolución francesa"._

- Jaja, en tu cara! P.

- ¬¬ Fue solo suerte de tarado.

- Y también suerte del que lee la guía de los canales de cable XD.

- Bueno, por lo menos aaaaaaaaalgo se les quedará.

- Ya cállate, frentón, que no nos dejas escuchar.

- Perdón ¬¬.

- Estás perdonado –o-.

Después de un rato...

- ¿Puedes cambiarlo?, está en comerciales –o-.

- Sería mejor que lo dejaran en ese canal, luego se distraen en otra cosa y no van a ver nada.

- No temas, mi fiel hermano de la frente amplia, el gran Seiya lo tiene todo bajo control non.

- Como que tienes el control en la mano ¬¬. Apúrate y pásalo al canal de las películas –o-.

- No, quiero ver el Cartoon Network non.

- ¿A estas horas te vas a poner a ver dibujos? ¬¬

- ¿Y a ti te importa porque…?

- ¡Porque quiero ver otra cosa! o .

- Déjense de tonterías y ya cambien de vuelta al History Channel, que seguro ya se acabaron los comerciales.

- ¡Eres tan egoísta, enano¡Siempre piensas solo en ti!

- ¡Mira quién habla¡Queriéndonos hacer ver Las chicas superpoderosas a la media noche!

- ¡¿Ah, sí¡Yo te vi la vez pasada mirando Card Captor Sakura!

- ¡Por lo menos eso tiene contenido existencial!

- ¡Será porque la protagonista es de tu tamaño!

- Chicos -.-…

- ¡Dame el control!

- ¡Suéltalo, enano, o te voy a aplastar!

- ¡Que me lo des, te digo!

- ¡Que lo sueltes!

Y se fue la luz...

- ¿Qué…? O.o.

- ¡Todo es tu culpa, Seiya! o .

- A ver ahora cómo le hacen para estudiar a oscuras -.-0.

- Bueno, yo no me preocupo, yo ya sé lo básico –o-.

- Como si el profesor te fuera a preguntar cómo se llamaba la empleada de Oscar ¬¬.

- ¡Oh, Rosalie, Rosalie, tonta como la primavera! ToT.

- -.-0, siquiera vayan a buscar velas¿no?

- ¿Y por qué no vas tú?

- Porque yo, a diferencia de ustedes, ya estudié -o-.

- ¿Y entonces qué haces despierto? o.O

- Intento evitar que se maten entre ustedes (para variar -.-0) y que estudien siquiera algo.

- Eso dile al enano, que no sabe ni dónde está parado.

- Es una asignatura estúpida y no pienso hacer más esfuerzos por aprenderla –o-.

- No es aprender por aprender, lo importante es saber qué pasó para no volver a repetir los mismos errores.

- Vaya, Seiya, me sorprende tu manera de pensar o.o.

- ¿Y eso de qué anime lo sacaste? ¬¬.

- Qué te importa –o-.

- Come torta ¬¬.

- Que tu cuchillo no corta –o-.

- Que tu mamá es una gorda –o-.

- Tu mamá es mi mamá, jaja! P.

- Por favor, chicos¿cómo es que estudiar la revolución francesa degeneró en llamar a gorda a nuestra madre? -.-0.

- Yaten comenzó con sus niñerías, aunque es entendible, dado su etapa del desarrollo non.

- ¡Seiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! o .

- Bueno, hagan lo que quiera, me voy a dormir –o-.

Al cabo de unos minutos...

- ¡Yeeeeeeeee, llegó la luz! non.

- ¡Cámbiale al History!

- Maldita sea, se fue la señal o .

- ¿Y ahora?

Al día siguiente...

- ¡Mugre asignatura! o .

- ¿Cuánto te sacaste?

- ¡Dos, un mísero dos!

- Comprendo tu dolor -.-.

- ¿De qué hablas¡Seguro te sacaste un diez como siempre!

- Le enseñó su examen, mostrando un…

- ¿Uno¿Te sacaste uno? O.O

- u.u no hables tan fuerte que te van a escuchar…

- ¡¿Cómo es que te sacaste un uno¿No que ya te sabías todo del derecho al revés? ¬o¬.

- Me aprendí los libros de historia o , pero¿cómo iba a saber que el maestro nos haría escribir un ensayo sobre la influencia de los problemas personales de la realeza en la revolución francesa? o .

- ¡Chicos, adivinen cuánto tengo! non.

- No me restriegues tu diez en la cara -.-.

- ¿Ven?, para la siguiente clase, que nos toca la era Meiji, nos vemos Rurouni Kenshin non.

** FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1**


End file.
